Devil Masks
by ArcoirisAlcachofa
Summary: [AU] Tres reinos que funcionaban en perfecta armonía pese a tener cada uno sus propias reglas y jerarquías muy distintas. El problema es, que la ambición siempre esta presente en cada uno de ellos pese a que lo escondan. Solo bastara que alguien lance la primera piedra. OkiKagu y... descubran lo demás (?)
1. Chapter 1

-D-deten- n-t-te! –trataba de pronunciar a duras penas una joven mujer.

-Lo siento –pronunció esbozando una malévola sonrisa. Sonrisa que fue lo último que vio aquella mujer antes de que sus pulmones colapsaran, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte tendido sobre la cama.

Y yacía con una sonrisa victoriosa un joven de cabellos anaranjados y peinados de una larga trenza. Solo debía deshacerse del cuerpo ahora, pero había ensuciado mucho ya sus manos por hoy, por tanto asignaría ese trabajo a Abuto.

Acabar con sus padres para apoderarse del trono no había sido tarea fácil. Le había llevado años lograr conseguirlo pero lo había hecho hace un par de semanas, semanas en las que había acabado con toda la perfecta jerarquía que años habían tardado en construir. Pero Kamui siempre quiso el poder. Desde pequeño fue lo que más anheló. Sus ideales eran más ambiciosos, y esos adultos se habían vuelto aburridos sumidos en la calma.

Todo iba perfecto a sus planes hasta que le asignaron una prometida. A su pensar, ella solo interferiría en el futuro y no necesitaba de una estúpida mujer a su lado para reinar. Su sola presencia era suficiente para gobernar.

Pero el control sobre un solo reino no era suficiente para él. Necesitaba a más personas bajo sus pies y actualmente la armonía con los demás reinos era casi perfecta y eso le encabronaba en demasía. Necesitaba acabar con esa paz y tranquilidad y no iba estaría contento hasta lograrlo. Necesitaba conseguir más riquezas y llegar a gobernar sobre todos los demás. No concebía la idea de que existiese un equilibrio en todo. A como dé lugar su reino debía de estar por sobre los demás y se encargaría de llevarlo a cabo.

Sintió como unos pasos de acercaban a la habitación y caminó hasta la puerta, sonriendo al abrir.

-Aniki, ya servirán la cena.

-Muero de hambre. –sonrió y acarició suavemente el cabello de la delgada chica.

…..

El brillo de sol de atardecer tornaba su mirada más intensa y rojiza. Bebió un poco de su vino y se relamió los labios mientras movía la copa entre sus finos dedos.

Miró al otro lado de la sala como una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros degustaba un par de donas mientras leía un libro sentada en un gran sillón.

Sus miradas se cruzaron sin un ápice de calidez, pero estaban bien así. Llevaban un par de años compartiendo lugar en el trono y manejaban todo con relativa facilidad, funcionando así todo de maravilla. Sus habitantes eran felices. El estatus de vida era elevado y cada día allí se vivía de forma armoniosa.

Eso era suficiente para ellos. Después de todo para eso estaban ahí y no para cosas románticas. Pese a que se conocían desde pequeños y fueron comprometidos a temprana edad, para Sougo ella nunca había sido de relevancia ni interés. Contrario a ella, quien con el tiempo aprendió a esconder todos aquellos sentimientos en vano. Podía disfrutar plenamente del sexo juntos, pero sabía perfectamente que para él no era más que una saciedad de necesidades y placer en su plenitud y nada de sentimientos.

…..

-Por favor, ¡mátenme a mí en su lugar! ¡Es solo un niño!

-Acaben con él. –ordenó, mientras el pequeño cuerpo caía inconsciente al suelo y sollozos desesperados de una madre se escuchan alrededor.

Era cosa de cada día. Si cometías algún error o crimen, lo pagabas con tu vida. No importaba si eras hombre, mujer, niño o anciano. El trato era el mismo para todos.

Era completamente una estupidez, pero no puedes ir en contra del rey de ninguna manera, y ese niño, hijo de una de las sirvientas estaba comiendo un puñado de fresas.

Había cosas que no estaban permitidas dentro del palacio, y entre ellas la estricta prohibición del consumo de fresas o algún derivado de ellas que no fuese por Sakata Gintoki.

Se encamino hasta un pequeño balcón y recargo su cuerpo en el barandal.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello marrón atado se acercó hasta aquel alto hombre de cabellos grisáceos y le regalo una linda sonrisa. Se aproximo hasta su rostro en busca de un contacto entre sus labios el cual fue bruscamente esquivado. Frustrada, mordió el suyo propio y chistó separándose de él y volviendo a sonreír como si nada.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo al jardín? –comentó casualmente. –La brisa está agradable…

-¿Eres una niñata acaso? No hay tiempo para eso. –se quejó mientras sacaba un dulce de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Nunca hay tiempo para nada relacionado conmigo –su mirada se tornó seria y fría

Se acercó hasta la mujer y le zamarreo fuertemente

\- Siempre pidiendo cosas innecesarias… ¡Me enfermas!

-¡No me vengas a tomar así! – respondió dando una fuerte bofetada en respuesta. Ella no era una mujer que se dejase pasar a llevar por otros, menos por aquel hombre, y la verdad por ninguno.

Se oyó el ruido de dos golpes en la ventana de cristal, que fueron respondidos con un "adelante" de una grave voz. Sin necesidad de mirar a la chica, pidió que se retirara mientas la soltaba.

-¿Interrumpí algo? –comentó en forma juguetona un hombre que llevaba por alguna razón, venda en uno de sus ojos.

-Para nada. ¿Qué quieres?

-Hijikata Toushiro –remarcó haciendo énfasis en el nombre- está esperando por usted en el salón. –sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa y Gintoki le miró un tanto confuso pero al instante le ignoró. Pasó por su lado sin mucho apuro y se encaminó hasta el lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Este capítulo es la explicación del por qué y cómo llegó cada uno de ellos al poder.**

 **La historia se centra en 3 reinos:**

 ***North Kingdom: Stedreng – Kamui**

 ***South Kingdom: Arian. – Gintoki**

 ***Sadistgard Island – Okita**

 **Las edades respectivas son:**

 ***Kamui 20**

 ***Okita 20**

 ***Gintoki 27**

 ***Kagura 16**

 **-Las demás se mencionarán en el transcurso de la historia-**

 **Si, habrá OKIKAGU. ES LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL. Pero no solo se centrará en ellos, ya que hay unos cuantos otros líos amorosos y parejas que espero no sean de su disgusto –y ojala sea del gusto de muchas al menos-**

 **Si hay alguna mención de OkiNobu, GinKagu o alguna insinuación de alguien con Kagura que no sea Okita, ¡NO SE ASUSTEN! Que es parte del drama y sin drama, ¡no hay trama!**

 **Se aceptan sugerencias y críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas quienes dejaron su Review en el capítulo anterior. Me gustaría poder responderle a todas, pero sufro a ver que no tienen cuenta y me frustra no poder hacerlo, pero quiero que sepan que las leo y me contentan infinitamente! Así que las estoy leyendo y, ¡Disfruten!**

 **Pd: ¡Espero se explique todo bien!**

 **...**

 **South Kingdom, Arian.**

El temor era la forma con la que habían logrado tener bajo control a los habitantes del reino. Era sabido por todos que si se llegase a faltar a alguna de las reglas impuestas el castigo seguro sería la muerte. No existía otra opción ni oportunidad de arrepentimiento. La única forma de pagar era con sangre.

¿Desde cuándo todo era así? Desde que un joven chico de cabellos grisáceos que no superaba los 17 años de edad se había apoderado del control de todo el reino sin poder siquiera oponerse.

La sangre real no corría por sus venas. El rey de ese entonces no era su padre. El solo era un bastardo que a duras penas había sido aceptado en el castillo cuando pequeño. Hijo de su madre pero no de a quien llamaba "padre".

Aquel hombre mantenía el reino en forma pacífica y con habitantes felices. Todo marchaba bien. Su vida amorosa sin duda alguna también, ya que aquella mujer era de quien se había enamorado en sus días de juventud. A medida que Gin fue creciendo, fue siendo aceptado también por él. Aquel rey no podía tener hijos, por lo que se había ganado un lugar como su único hijo y heredero.

Años más tarde, la salud del rey se volvió débil y comenzó a enfermar paulatinamente, llegando así su muerte pronta.

Un poco dudoso y desganado, Gintoki tomó riendas al poder. ¿Motivación? Ninguna. Pero le gustaba la comodidad, y le agradaba la idea de poder ser reconocido por todos los demás como uno más del linaje. En un principio las cosas no funcionaban del todo mal, ya que su madre seguía reinando a su lado, pero el amor de esta mujer por su difunto esposo era tal que no soporto la soledad por mucho tiempo, y decidió entregarse a las manos de la muerte.

Como jerarquía, era necesario la existencia de una mujer al lado del Rey, es por eso que cierto día se le dio la información de que su prometida llegaría hasta el reino. Unos cuantos años mayor que él, alta, hermosa, de cabello marrón y semblante adulto. La ceremonia fue celebrada por todos los habitantes y el reino se tiño de fiesta. Lo que no sabían es que aquel festivo momento sería el comienzo de un infierno, en donde se les olvidaría cual era el significado de tranquilidad y armonía.

Aquella mujer era demasiado astuta e inteligente y eso le incomodó un poco. ¿Una mujer así? ¡Por favor! ¿Era eso posible?

Una rabia interna comenzó a apoderarse de él poco a poco. Sensación que le revolvía el estómago cada vez que ella le dirigía la palabra y le sonreía dulcemente.

Pero había puntos a favor. Aquella mujer era malvada y eso le era atrayente. Desde la muerte del antiguo Rey hasta ahora, la gente del pueblo se había liberado un poco y salido de control. Si existía una forma fácil de mantener a la gente en su lugar y controlada, era sembrando el miedo y pánico en los habitantes. Juntos, comenzaron a estipular reglas y castigos. El gusto por la sangre y sufrimiento fue aumentando poco a poco.

Existía alguien muy cercano a él desde la infancia llamado Takasugi Shinsuke, quien siempre sintió una gran admiración por Gintoki, observándole expectante ante cada acción y reacción en cualquier ámbito.

Aquel chico tenía la habilidad de curación por medio de la magia. Cada ciertas generaciones, nacía una persona con esta característica. Ellos, luego de que estuviesen aptos para el cargo, eran inmediatamente asignados como mano derecha del rey, y debían estar al pendiente siempre de toda necesidad curativa que requirieran.

Con mucho gusto aceptó permanecer a su lado en aquel entonces.

Desde ese tiempo ahora, habían transcurrido 10 años.

-Ahh Otae -balbuceó mientras llevaba la pajilla de su batido de fresa a la boca y bebía de el –

-Dime Gin san -sonrió la bella mujer.

-¿Puedo decir que estoy enfermo? Me la pela…

-De ninguna manera. Debemos ir a la coronación del hijo de los Yato.

-¿Del mocoso de los Yato?

-Si Gin san.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM….

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir Gintoki? –interrumpió un chico de azabache cabello mientras sonreía traviesamente

-¿Te invité a la conversación? –se quejó lanzando una fría mirada

-No, pero me pareció extraño que no quisiese asistir a un lugar donde también irá " _Toshi"…_

-¿Toshi? ¿Quién es él? –cuestionó la mujer.

-Deja de meter tu nariz donde no te incumbe, ¿quieres? – se levantó del lugar para tomar al otro por el cuello y estamparlo contra la pared.

-¿Tienes miedo? –su maldita sonrisa se hacía más grande ahora.

-Ten más cuidado si no quieres que te arranque el otro ojo. –la mirada de Shinsuke se volvió opaca y apartó a Sakata, soltándose de su agarre.

-Lo siento, Sakata sama. Con permiso. –hizo una reverencia y se encaminó a la puerta para salir, inundando la habitación con el eco de esta al cerrase.

Había algo que realmente le dolía a Takasugi, y lo revivía cada vez que miraba su reflejo en algún lugar. Llevó una de sus manos hasta las vendas que cubrían el lugar de su ojo izquierdo, mientras una delgada lágrima se deslizó desde el otro par rodando por su mejilla.

...

 **Sadistgard Island**

11 años atrás, Guerra de Musse.

Sadistgard Island/Dyzz Island/Nereida/ Efkaland .

 _El fuego se propagaba por el lugar. La destrucción era casi total. Se escuchaban gritos desgarradores por todos lados._

 _El pequeño niño se aferró fuertemente a la mujer que lo mantenía abrazado, estando ambos de rodillas en el suelo._

 _Nunca había sentido tal temor en su vida. Su madre le decía un par de cosas y él intentaba retenerlas._

 _De un momento a otro todo se volvió en cámara lenta._

 _Sintió un leve quejido y desvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba su padre, grabando para siempre el momento exacto en que su cabeza rodaba por el suelo._

 _Sintió ahora como su madre comenzaba a llorar en forma desesperada. El impacto era demasiado. No sentía su pequeño cuerpo, ni siquiera sus manos y dudaba de si aun siquiera podía respirar._

 _De golpe lo separaron de los brazos de su madre y trataban de sacarlo del lugar._

 _-¡N-nooooo! ¡Mamá! ¡Déjenme! -gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero sus palabras se volvieron mudas al ver como repetían lo mismo con ella que con su padre._

 _En ese momento todo se volvió negro._

...

-Su nombre es Nobume y será tu esposa. –comentó una joven mujer quien acercaba a la pequeña hasta el chico de 8 años de edad.

-Es fea, no la quiero – se quejó. La niña no hizo gesto alguno y se limito a extender la mano.

-Vamos Sougo-sama, preséntese. – pidió de dulce forma

-Okita Sougo. –contesto tajante dándole un apretón de manos.

Que un pequeño niño de 10 años tomara el cargo de Rey sonaba algo un tanto descabellado, pero no tenia más hermanos hombres que pudiesen hacerse cargo. Más de la mitad de los habitantes habían muerto.

Levantarse después de una guerra era camino difícil, sus riquezas e insumos eran limitados. y solo habían transcurrido un par de meses. Recuperarse del impacto de sus padres fue difícil y ni siquiera lo había superado aun. Sin embargo, no había tiempo que perder y debían avanzar.

Sougo siempre había admirado mucho a su padre y desde que aprendió a leer sentía un gran deseo por aprender más sobre la corona y llegar algún día a ella.

Era muy habilidoso e inteligente, por lo que se le daba fácil el aprender cosas nuevas. A su corta edad, era bastante maduro y, pese a que tenía un poco de miedo, lo tomó como un buen reto.

Sabía que su padre estaría orgulloso de él, y que era totalmente apto para el puesto, solo que debía ser bien asesorado antes, lo cual lograría en poco tiempo, pues tenía quienes se harían cargo de aquello.

La pequeña Nobume era hija del Rey del reino de Dyzz, derribado en la misma guerra de Musse. Ambos reinos habían perdido, pero Dyzz no tenía nada que recuperar, siquiera una parte de la tierra, la cual pertenecía ahora al reino de Nereida, quien había ganado aquella guerra.

De aquel lugar muy poca cantidad de habitantes había quedado con vida y estos habían sido llevados como prisioneros a reinos vecinos. Ambos Reyes caídos eran muy amigos, y acordaron en uno de los tantos encuentros que si algún día llegara a pasar algo y ellos no estuvieran ahí, quienes reinarían serían sus soles.

Aun que fue difícil para ambos, con el pasar de los años lograron que el reino de Sadistgard se levantara de nuevo. Sus habitantes eran felices y el estilo de vida había mejorado.

Pese a que el reino no había vuelto a ser tan grande como lo era antes, eran felices y llevaban bien el ritmo de la jerarquía. Eran amados por sus habitantes y su servidumbre.

Todo era sonrisas y perfección a la vista de los demás.

Porque no todo lo que se ve es lo que realmente sucede en sus vidas.

-Hijikata san, ¿Has visto a Sougo? –preguntó una joven mujer de largos cabellos azulados, quien llevaba en una de sus manos un platillo con donas.

-En el cuarto rojo, como siempre. –respondió mientras botaba el humo de un cigarrillo.

-Que novedad. –bufó para llevarse un par de donas pequeñas a la boca.

El de cabellos azabaches se quedó concentrado mirando el glaseado de una de ellas. "Fresa" pensó y sonrió de forma ladina.

Hijikata Toushiro era la mano derecha del Rey. No porque él quisiera, hay que dejarlo claro. Su relación con el padre de Sougo era buena tanto social como en su desempeño como mago de cura, pero el mocoso maldito le resulto siempre muy desagradable, más aun cuando tomo el puesto de Rey. A como dé lugar hubiese preferido morir o huir antes de servirle a él, pero su código de honor no se lo permitía y debía sopórtalo.

-¿Todo listo para el viaje a la coronación señorita?

-Por supuesto, ahora solo falta que Sougo se aburra del juguete y se venga a dormir.

-Trataré de apresurarlo.

-Gracias.

…..

 **Próximo capítulo** **:**

 **North Kingdom, Stedreng:**

 _-Entonces Aniki, ¿Cuál será mi misión? –_

 _-Seducir al maldito rey de Sadistgard y..._

 _….._

 _Caminó lentamente hasta el sonriente chico y deposito la hermosa y brillante corona sobre su cabeza._

 _"Ciudadanos de Stedreng, arrodíllense ante el nuevo rey."_


	3. Chapter 3

**North Kingdom, Stedreng.**

.

.

Miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras jugaba con su largo cabello en tonalidades salmón

. Fuera llovía como siempre, mas aun así se dedicó a contemplar la lluvia.

Hace mucho tiempo no tenía algún encuentro cercano con alguien de otros reinos y le ponía un poco nerviosa el hecho de que hoy fuera la ceremonia de su hermano mayor. No solía asistir a ceremonias en otras tierras. Por alguna razón que vagamente recordaba, desde pequeña fue encerrada en una burbuja que la mantenía alejada de cualquier persona extraña que no fuera directamente su familia o cercanos de confianza.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió dándose ánimos.

Caminó hasta el salón en donde sería la coronación, encontrándose allí con Abuto, quien le indico su lugar.

El lugar se encontraba repleto de personas reales venidas de distintos reinos, quienes se encontraban posicionados en sus respectivos asientos. Todos vestían de forma bastante elegante y, en cuando le veían le sonreían. Su parecido con Kamui era absoluto, por lo que enseguida le reconocían como su hermana menor. pese a que una mínima cantidad de personas sabía siquiera de su existencia.

Tomo asiento y se dedicó a analizar el lugar. A su gusto, la mayoría de las personas ahí se veían demasiado falsas y eso le molestaba un poco. Siguió paseando su vista por el lugar hasta que se encontró con la de otra persona. Se detuvo a apreciar aquel color carmesí que le llamó mucho la atención y le obligó a detenerse. Se mantuvieron la mirada por algunos segundos, pese a que la de él parecía no tener expresión alguna. Aquella persona por su parte, fue distraída por la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, quien desvió su atención a otro lugar.

Volvió su vista ahora a sus propias manos que apretaban suavemente el blanco vestido que llevaba, mientras sintió como una leve temperatura coloreaba sus mejillas y un hormigueo invadía su estomago.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al momento en que alguien tomó posición en al asiento lado de ella y le susurraron discretamente

.

-¿Ves a aquel chico de cabello marón claro? -Abuto trató de indicar con la mirada

-¿Cabello marrón claro? –Buscó con la vista hasta que se encontró con el mismo sujeto quien había visto antes - ¿Qué hay con él? –preguntó un tanto

nerviosa.

-Él es Okita Sougo, Rey de Sadistgard. El es de quien tienes que hacerte cargo.

Su rostro se desfiguro. Aquel chico era bastante lindo a su gusto… ¡Era injusto que quisieran matarlo! Se veía una buena persona. A simple vista su sonrisa se veía perfecta… su piel lucía bien… no tenía dudas de que era como el príncipe con el que siempre sueñas… - _"pero espera….¡Es un rey! ¡Está casado! ¡Qué va!_ ",

Pese a que trataba de convencerse no podía y comenzó una batalla interna de diversos pensamientos, de los cuales fue sacada por una voz que ahora se dirigía a todos. La ceremonia había comenzado y ella sin darse cuenta…

Una linda sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al momento de ver a su hermano a punto de ser coronado. Sabía que Papi estaría orgulloso y sintió cierta paz interior. Respiro profundamente y se dedico a disfrutar del momento.

Lentamente y acompañado, Kamui se encaminó hasta el balcón para ser entonces coronado ante todo el pueblo que observaba desde abajo.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y se arrodillaron frente a él.

Simplemente, Kamui no podía quitar la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en aquel instante en su rostro. Ahora todo estaba oficialmente bajo su poder. Desde ahora en adelante las cosas cambiaran y serían a su gusto y nadie podría poner objeción ante ello.

Lo que venía ahora era una pequeña fiesta dentro del castillo sólo para los invitados reales.

Comenzó todo con un gran brindis, seguido por un gran banquete.

.

El ahora Rey, se acerco hasta su hermana menor y chocó con ella su copa.

-¿Ves a ese tipo de ella?

-Este… hay muchos, ¿a quién te refieres?

-Al de cabello trigo oscuro

El corazón de la menor se detuvo por un segundo. ¿Otra vez el?

- _"Ahhh cierto, el es el rey de Sadistgard"_ ¿Con él es el trabajo que me encomendaste verdad?

-Que inteligente hermanita

-No se ve tarea difícil ese cara de niña –analizó de pies a cabeza al sujeto en cuestión ahora. Y vaya, _"no está nada mal._

-Eres atractiva y eso llamara su atención, tenlo por seguro. Sé que clase de persona es ese sujeto. Es tu turno de jugar.

Nos vemos -y se alejó lentamente de ella incluyéndose ahora en un grupo de personas que charlaban y lo elogiaban.

.

.

Se armó de valor y caminó hasta estar a solo unos pasos de su objetivo.

-Disculp…. -no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando una chica se paró en frente de ella impidiéndole el paso cercano hasta él. Aquella le miró desafiante y cuestionó:

-¿Qué se te ofrece? -habló la mujer. en forma desafiante pero con clase.

-No es por ser insolente pero tú no eres con quien quiero hablar, así que necesito que me des espacio, gracias. -se cruzó de brazos, contraatacando -

El chico se percató de la situación y observo desde la espalda de su esposa como una chica más baja que ésta le miraba con sus grandes ojos azules

.

Se quedaron mirando unos cuantos segundos y los labios del mayor formaron una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Nobume, hazme el favor y déjame hablar con esta chica. –su esposa lanzó una última mirada a la chica de los Yato y se hizo a un lado dándole paso –

-Gracias -sonrió la pequeña ahora. A decir verdad se sintió un poco nerviosa y eso era extraño en ella. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a sentir ese tipo de cosas y la desconcertaba un poco.

-¿Tu eres la menor de los Yato, hermana de Kamui, no? –se percibía un toque de coqueteo en su forma de hablar, lo cual era bastante normal en sus conversaciones con cualquier chica que le pareciese interesante.

-Exacto. Mi nombre es Kagura. ¿Es usted el rey de Sadistgard, correcto?

-Efectivamente. Okita Sougo. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Solo quería acercarme y saludar.

-Ya veo. Pues si quieres platicar con más calma no deberías dudar en visitarme algún día. -

-Gracias entonces, aceptaré su invitación prontamente.

-Me parece bien.

-¡Sougo! –una voz grave le llamaba desde más atrás, regañándolo. _¡"Ya esta ahí ligando otra vez de lo lindo!"_ discutía consigo mismo el moreno que lo vigilaba desde cerca siempre.

-Hablamos en otra oportunidad entonces –y con estas palabras y una gran sonrisa, se despidió de la oji-azul.  
.

Al perecer, tal y como dijo su Aniki, no sería tan difícil lograr cierta cercanía con aquel muchacho. Pero… se veía que era un sujeto bastante inteligente y veía difícil que fuese a caer tan fácil, sobre todo sabiendo que tipo de persona era Kamui. Entre el reino de Sadistgard y Stedreng nunca había existido una buena relación... Y Okita Sougo no era cualquier habitante de Sadistgard, él era un rey, y para estar en tal posición difícilmente era un tipo al que se le escapaban las cosas de las manos, por lo tanto era lógico que tuviese un as bajo la manga.

Aún así debía aceptar aquella invitación, por que a decir verdad sentía una intriga personal bastante grande respecto a ese chico y necesitaba averiguar "que" era.

Caminó hasta la puerta del salón con la intención de retirarse. Todo aquel ambiente le enfermaba bastante. Le costaba relacionarse con gente de ese estatus.

Abrió la puerta descuidadamente y chocó con un tipo alto de revoltoso cabello blanco que venía desde el otro lado.

Sintió como su estómago se revolvía y su piel se erizó. Los ojos de aquel hombre se fijaron en los suyos y sintió un poco de miedo. Dio un paso hacia atrás con la intención de retirarse, pero fue sostenida del brazo por aquel sujeto y un escalofríos recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

-Cuanto tiempo, _Kagura chan._

 _..._

 **N/A: Perdón la tardanza! Trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana, pero si no, ¡mil disculpas de antemano!  
Ahora mismo andaba muy ocupada con los exámenes finales de la universidad pero ya estaré mas libre. Y digo "libre" por que estoy organizando una convención de anime con unos amigos en mi ciudad y eso me quita bastante tiempo -;!**

Reitero mis agradecimientos a quienes están siguiendo este fic y todos quienes han dejado RW (kokoro).

 **Mil gracias y nos leemos! Que tengan una buena semana ! (bueno, lo que queda de semana ya :v )**

XOXO!


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias: _Violación/Pedofília/GinKagu.  
_..  
..**

 **N** o tenia cuenta del tiempo transcurrió desde la última vez que había visto a ese hombre.

Sentía mucho miedo, sus piernas le traicionaron y el cuerpo se le debilitó, perdiendo así la fuerza para poder huir.

.  
.

 _ **Flash Back**_

-Eso tranquila, muy bien Kagura chan. -Lo que había comenzado como un simple

gesto de adulto amable, se había transformado en la situación actual. Y ahí estaba

una pequeña niña de 7 años tendida sobre su propia cama.

Solo habían bastado unos engañosos juegos para que la niña le llevara hasta su habitación.

.

Sakata Gintoki visitaba regularmente el Reino de los Yato. La relación entre aquel

reino y la suya era bastante buena y estrecha aquellos días.

A su pensar, el hijo mayor de los Yato era un mocoso malcriado, y por el contrario, la

pequeña Kagura le parecía adorable en demasía.

Para su suerte, la pequeña chica se le acercaba cada vez que les visitaba, pidiéndole que

jugaran o que le tomara en brazos.  
.

Todo parecía ir con normalidad, ya que se veía que ella la pasaba de maravilla jugando, y

los Reyes, amigos de Gintoki confiaban a ojos cerrados en él.

.

Pero algo no estaba funcionando bien en el peli plata, y si sabía que desde el principio

con tan solo verla se había sentido un tanto extraño, al tenerla cerca su deseo fue en

aumento.

Como si juegos fueran, rozaba la parte íntima de Kagura, así como invadía su cavidad bucal

cuando esta dormía.

.

Hasta que cierto día ya no lo aguanto más, y sin reprimir sus deseos, tomo posesion sexual

de aquel menudo cuerpo.

-G-gin chan qu-que estas haciendo -cuestionaba Kagura inútilmente, mientras trataba de

tapar con sus pequeñas manos su parte intima. Sea lo que sea que estuviese haciendo ese señor,

sabia que estaba mal y que debía detenerlo, pero no podía aun que tratara de gritar, ya que

era callada de inmediato con amenazas por parte de aquel hombre.

.

-Tú te callas y todo bien ¿de acuerdo? Eres muy linda Kagura chan - susurró en el oído

de la menor mientras manoseaba su entre pierna e introducía bruscamente uno de sus dedos, a

lo que la chica comenzó a llorar, siendo sus gritos ahogados por la mano del mayor.

.

Busco la boca de la menor e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella, invadiendo todo lugar

que lograse alcanzar.

Ya había quitado por completo todas las prendas que ella vestía, y con su mano libre recorría

el pequeño cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

.

La niña suspiraba pesadamente. Lagrimas no dejaban de caer desde sus brillantes ojos azules. No

entendía bien que estaba pasando y solo quería que mamá viniese en su ayuda.

El mayor, introdujo otro de sus dedos abriéndola aún mas, mientras que ella sentía como algo se rompía

en su interior.

.

Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de aquel hombre, y desesperadamente

comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de la menor. Daba mordiscos a su cuello, lamía sus mejillas.

Quito los dedos del interior de la pequeña y llevo su boca a aquel lugar, deleitándose

con el sabor de una inocente y pequeña niña, mezclados con un toque de sangre, que no lograba

más que aumentar aquel deseo que le estaba invadiendo.

.

Aunque Kagura trataba de gritar, su voz era inaudible a estas alturas. Todos sus desgarradores

gritos habían sido silenciados en todo momento, y sus cuerdas vocales desgatadas ya, no eran

capaces de emitir sonido alguno.

.

Pero entonces, se oyeron uno fuertes golpes en la puerta, acompañados por un "¿Kagura, estas

ahí dentro?".

Sakata conocía esa voz. Aquel mocoso iba a entrometerse.- "Maldición".

.

Y no hubo respuesta alguna, pese a que pequeña trataba de responder.

.

Kamui sabía que algo extraño debía estar pasando. Hace mas de media hora aquel tipo

había desaparecido y su hermana también. La busco en el jardín y en las habitaciones de juego

donde solia ir con ese "Maldito rey de cuarta", por lo tanto quedaba la opción que

siempre tuvo presente pero que no había podido corroborar hasta ahora.

.

Sin esperar mas, derribo la puerta y se encontró con semejante escena frente a sus ojos.

Su pequeña hermana desnuda sobre la cama con algunos rastros de sangre en sus piernas.

Su rostro empapado complemente por lágrimas y a aquel hombre sobre ella, que ahora le miraba a el

con cara de demente.

.

El peli plata saboreó sus dedos y luego comenzó a reír fuertemente, mientras se levantaba de

la cama.

Kamui no lo pensó dos veces y se fue encima de el mayor, desatándose la pelea entre ambos.

El acontecimiento fue avisado a los padres, pero decidieron mantener todo aquello como un

secreto, manteniendo así aquel suceso solo entre el núcleo

principal de la familia, ya que hacer pública la situación habría condenado el futuro de Kagura

para siempre.

...

Desde aquel entonces, toda relación con el Reino de Arian fue cortada, y así también,

Kagura fue alejada de el mundo exterior y de cualquier exposición a personas que no fuera su

familia cercana.

..  
..

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

..

Hasta el día de hoy, ella había bloqueado todos aquellos tormentosos recuerdos.

Pero aquel demonio había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, y el miedo la estaba consumiendo en aquel

momento.

.

Sin un ápice de delicadeza, acorraló a la menor en la pared, golpeando la frágil espalda de la

chica contra el muro, afirmándola desde una de las muñecas sin soltar su agarre.

.

El mayor acercó al cuello de la pelinaranja, y aspiro el olor de su piel y cabello juntos.

Se sentía tan delicioso como aquella vez.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! - comenzó a gritar desesperadamente la oji azul, llamando la atención de algunos

sirvientes que deambulaban en los pasillos.

Pero antes de que llegara alguno de ellos en su ayuda, sintió como el hombre la libraba

de su agarre y se separaba bruscamente de ella.

Miro a su lado y ahí estaba de nuevo el Rey de Sadistgard.

.  
.

-Disculpa pero creo que estas causando problemas que no corresponden. Estas acosando

a esta menor, y si no tienes intenciones de detenerte, no respondo por daños. -encaró frente

a frente a Sakata. Éste con tan solo una media sonrisa, dio un paso hacia atrás y se marcho del lugar,

perdiéndose en el fondo de los pasillos.

.

El castaño dio media vuelta guardando de frente ahora con la oji azul. Llevó sus manos a las

mejillas de ella y limpio un par de lagrimas que había derramado.

.

-Tranquila, ya se a ido. ¿Quieres que avisemos esto a alguien? -pero ella no respondió, y se

abalanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Okita podía sentir como aquel

delgado cuerpo no podía seguir manteniedose en pié, y la sostuvo hasta que de tanto llorar,

fue vencida por el sueño.

.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y fue Kamui quien les encontró. Perfecto. Al parecer su

hermana ya había comenzado con el trabajo.

.

-¡Hey! No tomoes a mi hermana así si no vas a hacerte responsable. -bromeó mientras sonreía

cual niño pequeño.

-Esta dormida. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo?

Kamui tomo entre sus brazos a la chica, dando media vuelta susurrado un simple "nos vemos"

al castaño.

.

Sougo sabía que algo se traía entre manos ese tipo. No estaba seguro que aún, pero de que algo

tramaba, estaba seguro.

.

Caminó hasta la salida y allí le esperaba la mujer de largos cabellos azulados con el titulo

de esposa de Okita y reina de Sadistgard.

.

-¿Te divertiste con ella?

.

-No empieces Nobume.

.

-Tsk.

.  
.

¿Aquel Gintoki le habia hecho algo a Kagura? No había tenido tiempo ni de preguntarle que

es lo que había ocurrido. Aun que no debía por que importarle, ¿o si?

La verdad, le había preocupado verla llorar, pese a que él no era una persona sensible y mucho menos empática,

algo tenia ella que le intrigaba en demasía, y haberla visto en ese estado tan vulnerable

le habían hecho sentir ganas de ... ¿protegerla? ¡No! como era posible que el estuviese pensando

de esa manera. NO.

De todas formas aun esperaría el día en que ella se apareciera por sus tierras, y aprovecharía de aclarar

unas cuantas dudas y de paso, por que no, Divertirse.

..

...

...

...

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Espero hayan pasado una muy linda navidad juntos a sus seres queridos :3**

 **Sé que el capítulo es un poco corto [en realidad ninguno a sido realmente largo...] pero creo que prefiero hacerlo así, al menos**

 **es mas cómodo para mi y puedo actualizar mas seguido, por que si lo hago mas largo pasaran semanas y semanas para**

 **que logre actualizar :v**

 **Además de que ahora me cortaron el internet -; y quizas cuando vuelva a tener y estoy sufriendo ;-; así que estoy robando un**

 **poco de wi fi para poder subir este cap xDD**

 **Gracias a quienes estan siguiendo este Fic [kokoros para ustedes].**

 **xoxo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVERTENCIAS**

 **Abuto x Kamui [dedicada especialmente a "Kuroencuatro" -aun que es cortita ;-; espero hacerte chillar igual :v -  
GinHiji**

 **L** os días avanzaban y Kagura aun no podía quitar la desagradable imagen del rostro del rey de Arian de su

mente.

Tenía mucho miedo de que volviese a aparecer, por que si lo había hecho ahora, no cabía la duda

de que lo haría de nuevo.

De forma pacífica transcurría la cena, mas aun así no era capaz de comer con normalidad desde aquel

incidente. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, no hacia mas que remover la comida de su plato.

-Kagura, necesito enviarte a Sadistgard. Tengo algunos asuntos que tratar en tierras lejanas y mientras

debes tú avanzar en tu cometido al respecto con el Rey Okita. -el ojiazul sonreía a su hermana menor

mientras esta no le tomaba la atención suficiente. Golpeó fuertemente sus cubiertos contra la mesa,

llamando así la atención de la menor, quien le miró un tanto asustada.

.  
.

-A-aniki... ¿Que ocurre?

-Necesito que emprendas viaje a Sadistgard. Saldré del reino y tú debes comenzar con tu parte del plan.

-Ahh... bien -Nada mal, no le molestaba para nada ir a aquel lugar, sobre todo por que necesitaba

distraerse con algo urgentemente, y salir del reino era una opción tentadora, sobre todo si en aquel

lugar se encontraría con el castaño. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y se levanto de la mesa.

.  
.

-"Niñas"... -exclamó cansado el ojiazul. Bebió el resto de vino que quedaba en su copa y se levanto

también de su asiento encaminadoce a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de si con llave, quitándose toda la parte superior de sus ropas.

Sintió la presencia de alguien mas a su espalda pero no se giró a inspeccionar.

Aquella misma persona, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del menor y lo sostuvo contra su propio cuerpo.

.

-¿Pensabas descasar esta noche Kamui? -la grave voz era apenas audible contra el oído del pelinaranja-

-Para nada. Me gusta irme cargado de "energías". -relajó el cuerpo a la merced de su sota siendo

bruscamente lanzado sobre la cama. Desatando así la pasión a riendas sueltas.

...

...

...

Kamui ya estaba fuera del reino hace algunos días, y era hora de que Kagura se embarcara a la Isla de Sadistgard.

.

Empacaron las cosas necesarias para ella y arribó en uno de los barcos propios del reino rumbo a su destino.

.

 **Ll** evaba mas de un día embarcada y se sentía un tanto inquieta ya.  
Salió a la cubierta y acercándose a las barandas, inhalo el aire puro que ofrecía el océano.

Le parecía lindo observar el cielo de un lindo color anaranjado a esas horas. Finos rayos de sol tocaban su piel,

pero no le dio importancia. Le gustaba disfrutar de un tipo de clima mas cálido. Las tierras de Stedreng eran

oscuras y frías, en donde normalmente llovía. Visitar un lugar tan lindo como este le deslumbraba. Realmente había

sido una buena idea venir.

.

...

...

...

-Hijikata-saaaaaaaaaaan! - el castaño se encontraba recostado en un sofá del despacho de su sota mientras este hacia

el papeleo.

.

-Que quieres Sougo?

.

-Es hora de que tu novio se vaya - dijo en tono burlesco, exaltando al otro

.

-¡¿qq..qu.. que?! ¡¿de que hablas?!- nervioso arrugo algunos papeles que tenia entre las manos y fingió prestarle atención.

.

-Han pasado muchos días y extrañamente te as perdido por las noches cuando deberías estar al pendiente mio...

.

-¡Bien! ¡Voy! pero cállate.

.

-No hagas callar a tu rey, se como José.

.

-¿José?

.

-José es un buen tipo.

José no le grita a su rey.

José no se involucra amorosamente con reyes casados.

José no es HOMOSEXUAL.

José no es un amargado y atiende a su rey

José es inteligente.

Sé como José. *

.

-¿De donde sacas esas ideas de mierda Sougo?

.

-Internet :v

.

-No se de que estas hablando - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta - estas loco

.

El castaño comenzó a reírse en el sillón mientras miraba como su sota desaparecía por el largo pasillo en busca de

Gintoki .

...

...

...

 **D** io tres golpeas a la puerta y espero a que se le diera el permiso de entrar.

.

-Adelante

.

Recostado sobre la cama se encontraba en hombre de revoltosos cabellos plateados, abrió sus ojos y los fijó en la

figura del azabache que se encontraba al lado se su cama.

.

-Toshiiii - estiro sus brazos buscando un abrazo por parte del otro, el cual le correspondió y se recostó sobre el

pecho del rey  
.

Hijikata llevo una de sus manos hasta el claro cabello y jugo con la esponjosidad de este. Cerro sus ojos y

percibió el suave aroma que desprendía aquel hombre. Sintió como unas traviesas manos comenzaban a deslizarse por

entre sus prendas logrando que diera un respingo.

.

-O.. Oye, ahora no. No puedo retrasarte mas. Están esperándote... - el azabache se separó del cuerpo del mayor

recobrando la compostura-  
.

-No se cuanto tiempo pasará para volverte a ver Toushiro...

.  
.

Tomó por la cintura al menor y lo atrajo a si mismo de nuevo, pero esta vez en busca de sus labios, siendo

así ambos sumergidos en un profundo beso.

Pese a que la relación entre Sadistgard y Arian era maravillosa, ambos reinos quedaban muy alejados el uno del otro,

por lo que tomaba días poder llegar a ellos entre sí, y los momentos que pasaban juntos eran contados con los dedos de

la mano, ya que al menos en Arian no ocurrian, y mas que un par de miradas y de fugaces besos no podían disfrutar, pues la

presencia de Otae no lo permitía con libertad, al contrarió que en Sadistgard en donde Okita estaba al tanto de

que algo pasaba entre su sota y el Rey de Arian hace algunos años ya.

Mientras aquel hombre cumpliera su rol como sota, confidente, amigo y no le afectara directamente, para Okita estaba bien todo esto.

Aun que obviamente, aquella relación nunca había sido aceptado por parte de Hijikata frente a el castaño.

.

Rompieron el contacto y se sonrieron mutuamente.

.

Sakata fue despedido por los reyes y arribó regreso a su reino. Dejando en aquellas tierras a un enamorado sota

que estaría a la espera de un próximo reencuentro.

...

...

...

 **E** l sol se había ocultado por completo hace algún par de horas y comenzaba a sentir sueño.

A lo lejos divisó tierra y sus ansias salieron a flote. Su mente se llenó de escenas del castaño y su corazón se aceleró.

El era muy lindo... y a decir verdad tenia muchas ganas de verlo. No podía esperar a poner pié en tierra firme.

-  
 _José* : Meme actual utilizado el cual me da mucha risa, y mientras escribía me imagine esto :v  
_ -

 **N/A: Como siempre, ¡perdón por la tardanza! Me tomó dos horas escribir esto, por que hace mucho calor y se me seca el cerebro :v  
Espero hayan disfrutado de él [a las que les gusta el GinHiji 1313] quise darles un poquito de salseo mientras.  
Si, no hubo OkiKagu pero... ¡En el próximo se pondrán coquetos 7u7.  
Pero no se si hacérselo fácil a Okita o no. Quiero que ustedes me digan si quieren que pase algo enseguida o que se haga la difícil. Mayoría ganara 7u7 [yo voto por un si jejeje]  
**.  
 **Gracias a quienes estan siguiendo la historia. Sufrí desde el 30 hasta ayer por que no se podían leer los reviews y moría por leer los de** _"El nombre que quiero no esta disponible"_ **[para quienes de aquí lo siguen] y de este ;-; y bueno, cuando se arregló el día de ayer fui muy feliz. Y como siempre, leo todo lo que escriben y se los agradezco infinitamente.**

 **¡Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo!**

 **xoxo !**


	6. Chapter 6

. . .  
. . .

 **E** l barco arribó en la costa, dejando a una perpleja Kagura con semejante vista ante sus ojos. El paisaje era espléndido,

el reflejo del sol sobre el agua y la vegetación, le daba una tonalidad anaranjada y cálida a todo a su al rededor.

Divisó a las personas que le esperaban, entre ellas una chica de azulado cabello, a quien inmediatamente reconoció como la reina

de Sádistgar al invadirle un vago recuerdo de la imagen de ella durante la ceremonia de coronación de su hermano mayor.

.

Los Yato que la escoltaban, bajaron las pertenencias de la Yato, y de forma discreta, uno de ellos le hizo entrega de una pequeña

nota a la princesa, quien la guardo entre sus ropas.

.

La reina del lugar se acercó hasta la peli naranja haciendo una pequeña reverencia seguida de un saludo.

.

-"Bienvenida a Sadistgar, princesa Kagura" -aquella mujer analizó de pies a cabeza a la chica, incomodando un poco, a la vez que esta

hacía una reverencia en forma de respuesta.

.

-Vengo en representación de mi hermano mayor... - no alcanzó a terminar de dar su respuesta, cuando fue interumpida

por parte de Nobume -

.

-Estoy al tanto de los detalles de tu visita.

.

-" _el rey de Stedreng"..._ Espero mi estadía aquí no sea de gran molestia. -terminando su frase en un débil susurro.

.

Ambas subieron al carruaje, sentándose una en frente a la otra. Nerviosa e inútilmente, Kagura trataba de entablar una conversación

con la otra chica, la cual no daba mas que respuestas cortantes y monótonas.

Después de un corto pero incómodo viaje para la Yato, se adentraron al castillo, en donde la servidumbre rápidamente atendió a la recién

llegada, trasladando su equipaje hasta la habitación que ocuparía la chica durante los próximos días.

.

Parada en medio del salón, en acto de cortesía, la reina invitó a la peli naranja a que le siguiera hasta el comedor en donde

se serviría la cena.

Con bastante eco, se escuchaban unos cuantos gritos y risas, lo que hizo que ambas se detuvieran en su camino.

.

.

-¡Sougo! ¡Maldición! ¡Aún hay trabajo por hacer! - en vano, el sota del rey de Sádistgar trataba de atrapar al travieso chico

de cabellos castaños que venía a toda prisa bajando por las escaleras-

.

-¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! - gritaba de forma infantil entre risas el menor, quien en su distracción, no notó que llegaba al último escalón,

por lo que fue a dar de bruces contra el... ¿Suelo?

.

-Hey... esto es muy blando para ser el suelo... -se apoyo en sus brazos y observó a quien estaba bajo él- ¿Están lloviendo ángeles? -pregunto en forma galante, fijando su mirada en unos brillantes ojos azules que adornaban un sonrojado y pálido rostro.

.

-Querido, deja hacer el tonto - con una ceja alzada, regaño a su rey y este a regañadientes no tuvo mas opción que acatar la orden,

resignado.

.

Sobándose el puente de la nariz, terminaba de bajar la escalera completamente exsausto Toshi, quien desde hace un buen rato

trataba de atrapar a Okita, persiguiéndole por un par de pasillos hasta llegar a la escalera principal.  
.

-Este niño me va a matar - pidiendo paciencia a Odín miraba al cielo tratando de relajar su entrecejo. Y si, a Odín, por que ya no

sabía a que otros Dioses rezarles, pues nada surgía efecto en aquel infantil hombre.  
.

Por otro lado, incorporandose, Okita se levantaba del "suelo" y le extendía la mano en son de ayuda a la oji azul.

Nobume no perdía de vista los actos de su esposo en ningún momento, ya que sabía perfectamente que clase de hombre era él, y no

le parecería extraño que ya tuviese un cierto interés en la enviada de los Yato.

.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor y así transcurrió de forma "normal" la cena, con un estresado Hijikata, un sonriente y

sádico Sougo, quien daba miradas perspicazes a la oji azul en todo momento, una inexpresiva Nobume y pues Kagura... ella le seguía

el juego de bromas a Sougo, conformando así una mala dupla para Toshi, quien solo lograba alterarse más y mas.

.

Finalizada la cena, Kagura fue despachada a sus apocentos. Cogió de su maleta una cómoda prenda para dormir pero a decir verdad, aun

no se sentía lo suficientemente cansada como para ir a la cama.

Se mudó la ropa y recordó que entre sus bolsillos aún tenía guardada una nota sin leer. Abrió aquel papel y con perfecta

caligrafía se escribía el siguiente comunicado:

 _ **"Ni Hao! Debes estarla pasando bien pero, concéntrate y progresa en lo que te concierne, que para eso has ido. Suerte, manda fruta."**_

Arrugó el papel con resignación y lo guardo nuevamente entre sus pertenencias.  
.

Se acercó hasta el gran ventanal de su habitación, saliendo fuera al balcón para respirar un poco del

fresco aire de la noche.

.

Una agradable melodía inundó sus oídos. Curiosa, buscó con la mirada desde donde provenía aquel melodioso sonido, encontrando

finalmente en aquel inmenso jardín al mismísimo rey de Sadistgard, quien portaba una elegante flauta traversa e interpretaba una

agradable pieza musical*.  
.

Ensimismada, se quedó observándole por un prolongado lapsus tiempo en forma silenciosa. Aquel hombre le parecía realenmte interesante

y de cierta forma, le ataría bastante, mas de lo que ella quisiera.

Iba a darse vuelta para entrar a su habitación cuando fue llamada por una voz la cual le hizo detenerse.

.

-Hey princesa de Stedreng, ¿Es normal en tus tierras andar espiando a la gente? -lo cual hizo a la chica dar un respingo y volver su

mirada hacia donde estaba el chico quien le hablaba.

.

-Hey capullo, no te sientas la gran cosa, que aquí hay mejores cosas que observar... "mierda" - llevó sus manos a la boca percatandose

de que había dejado salir a luz su lado vulgar.

-Fiuu... ¿Con esa boquita comes pan? -dando un largo silbido en modo de asombro, el castaño soltó un par de risas ante la reacción

defensiva de la chica.

.

\- Lo siento. Por cierto... tocas muy bonito -sonrojada, frotó nerviosa su brazó mientras desviaba la mirada, tratando de evitar

un nuevo contacto visual con el chico.

.

-Hey princesa ¿Quieses bajar a charlar un rato? -el castaño se acerco mas hacia lo que daba la parte de abajo directa al

balcón al puro estilo Romeo.

.

Kagura lo meditó por un momento, pero su indecisión la aclaró el recuerdo de la cara de enfado de que pondría su Aniki si es que

no lograba algún progreso durante estos días, por lo que acepto la oferta del rey.

.

-Bajo enseguida -comunicó al hombre que le esperaba abajo.

.

-Salta, no seas nenasa. -retó el rey de aquellas tierras.

.

-Existen las escaleras, troglodita.

Oyó como desde abajo, Sougo comenzaba a cacarear cual gallina - ¿Tienes miedo? No está tan alto, yo te atrapo.

.

-¿Me estás retandondo bastardo? - con una mirada arrogante y cruzandose de brazos, subió hasta el borde de la baranda, y sin

dudarlo la menor de los Yato saltó.

0000000000  
0000000000

0000000000  
0000000000

Por un pasillo oscuro, en los sub suelos del castillo de Stedreng, caminaba un sonriente chico de largo cabello trenzado junto con su Sota y

un hombre de ojo vendado, deteniéndose frente a una gran puerta cerrada con un par de sellos chinos.

Abuto, poseedor de magia, decodificó los sellos para que pudiesen entrar.

Cuando Kamui iba a dar un paso dentro del lugar, fue detenido por la fuerte mano de Abuto, quien indicó a Takasugi que cruzara la

puerta.

.

-Entra, trata de convencerlo. ¿No es que se criaron juntos? trata de recolectar la mayor información posible.

.

Por su parte, Kamui hacia morritos en son de protesta contra su sota, por no haberle permitido entrar.

.  
.

Al contemplar la habitación pudo notar que esta era bastante espaciosa, pero que mas que habitación el lugar tenía un aspecto bastante mágico. Pese a no contar con

ventanas, la iluminación era agradable. Una de las paredes era decorada por una cascada artificial, adornada de muchos

tipos de flores silvestres, las restantes eran cubiertas por enredaderas. El lugar en general se asemejaba bastante a un bosque.

Adaptando así al habitad natural del Oráculo**.

.

Un extraño joven de rasgos finos, cabello largo, fino y azabache se encontraba sentado sobre el césped, rodeado de

hadas y seres mágicos manteniendo una expresión serena.

Takasugi al dar un paso dentro, todos aquellos seres mágicos desaparecieron.

.  
.

-¡Mis amigos! -en un grito desesperado, se refugió en el único que siempre le era incondicional. - Ohh Elizabeth ~ tú no

me dejas solito - aquel extraño joven comenzó a frotar a aquel extraño ser contra sus mofletes.

.

Takasuki, al notarse ignorado, carraspeó su garganta llamando la atención del otro de inmediato, quien sorprendido al ver

a quien se encontraba delante de él, abrió de par en par sus ojos levantandose torpemente yendo rápidamente hacia él, siendo detenido

por las cadenas que le ataban sin poder alcanzarle.

.

-Shinsuke... -con ojos llorosos admiró el rostro de aquel hombre - Viniste a sacarme de aquí... -estiraba sus brazos de forma inútil,

siendo ignorado por el otro.  
.

Por su parte, el peli morado acortó distancia y acarició delicadamente la nuca de quien le aclamaba.

.

-¿Viniste a rescatarme para volver a nuestro reino?

.

-El mismo Sataka Gintoki me a enviado a buscarte, pero antes deberás responderme algunas preguntas.

.

La puerta se abrió de golpe e hizo presencia en el lugar el rey de los Yato.

.

-Ya me aburrí de esperar -exclamó el chico, quien era seguido por su sota, el cual estaba exhausto de aguantarlo ya por mas tiempo

quejándose. -Si no habla pronto, le voy a sacar la información a golpes- concluyó sonriente el oji azul. - ¿Verdad, Oráculo san?

.

Pero fueron totalmente ignorados, ya que aquel extraño ser se alejo apresuradamente de ellos gritando a viva voz:

.

- _"¡Yo no soy Oráculo san! ¡Soy Katsura!"_ -dando vueltas al rededor del lugar con sus brazos extendidos.

 _"La realidad es una ilusión. El universo es un holograma. ¡Compra_ _Oro! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! ! " ***_

.

.

.

Hablar con el Oráculo, siempre resultaba un dolor de trasero.

 *** Melodía que tocaba Sougo :** _In dream from lord of the rings. [Flute Cover]_

 _ ****Oráculo:** Originalmente es un lugar de consulta a los dioses, en templos sagrados, en donde se hacen preguntas y estas son respondidas._  
 _Un oráculo también puede ser una persona, por extensión se llama oráculo a la persona a quien todos escuchan con respeto y veneración por su gran autoridad y sabiduría._  
 _En resumen, aquí sería una mezcla de ambos, ya respondía a preguntas que le hacía su rey, pudiendo así predecir futuros acontecimientos.  
 ***** Frase de Katsura :** Frase ocupada en la serie Gravity falls dicha por Bill. _

**N/A: En el próximo capítulo se explicará todo acerca del "por que" Katsura se encuentra ahí. Si prestaron atención, se habrán dado cuenta de que hay algo extraño.  
Posibles recuerdos de infancia y mas (?)  
Y habrá un mayor progreso en el Okikagu.  
Terminando el siguiente capítulo en donde sacaremos todas sus dudas (si tienen dudas, pregunten y trataré de incluir las respuestas  
en el próximo), se vendrá ya toda la acción, sangre (tripas :v) y esas cosas.  
¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!  
xoxo (L)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cap. Anterior:**  
.  
Oyó como desde abajo, Sougo comenzaba a cacarear cual gallina - ¿Tienes miedo? No está tan alto, yo te atrapo._

 _._

 _-¿Me estás retando bastardo? - con una mirada arrogante y cruzándose de brazos, subió hasta el borde de la baranda, y sin dudarlo la menor de los Yato saltó._

* * *

 **O** kita extendió sus brazos para atraparla, cayendo ambos sobre el ceped quedando ella encima de él.

.

-Estás muy gorda y me aplastaste -se burló el castaño logrando que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran de rojo -

-¿Eres idiota o que? ¡Tú eres el debilucho! -gritó tratando de separarse de él, pero este se lo impidió, tomándola por la cintura atrayendola hacia él.

-¿Quieres ver otro tipo de estrellas esta noche princesa? - y haciendo un cambio rápido de posiciones, ahora era ella quien se encontraba de espaldas contra el césped.

.

-¿Q-que? - su cuerpo se tensó. La mirada fija y seductora que tenía aquel hombre sobre ella le estaba impidiendo analizar las cosas con claridad, desviando la mirada totalmente nerviosa.

.

-Tús...labios...se...ven...suaves... -por cada palabra iba acercandose un poco mas, llegando casi a rozarlos. Kagura cerró sus ojos mientras persivia el aróma del perfume de aquel hombre debido a la cercanía "Huele tan bien... " y dejandose llevar, finamelmente juntaron sus labios en un corto y casto beso ya que...

.

-¡SOUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡QUE MIERDAS TE CRÉES QUE HACES A ESTA HORA Y ESTE TIPO DE COSAS! ¡Y-Y-Y CON ELLA! - un enfadado sota se acercaba hasta ambos reprendiendo al rey, quien reía frustrado y se llevava el cabello hacia atrás recobrando la compostura.

.

-¿A que tipo de cosas te refieres? Esta señorita quiso hacerse la genial y salto desde el balcón, yo solo me aseguraba de que se encontrara bien luego de aquella caída - improvosaba con naturalidad el castaño-

.

-Si si claro Sougo, ahora ¡Ambos dentro!  
.

Kagura saliendo del lapsus en el que se encontraba, siguió la corriente a Okita comenzando a molestar entre ambos al azabache, quien entre grito y grito logró que finalmente entraran al castillo y se dirigiera cada uno hacia su respectiva habitación.

-Ahhh estos idiotas me van a volver loco. Voy a renunciar. -murmuraba a regañadientes mientras sacaba un cigarrillo para desestresarse un poco.

* * *

El castaño entro en su habitación, siendo observado de pies a cabeza por la mujer de largos cabellos quien estaba en el umbral del balcón.

.  
.

-¿Ahora te van las mocosas? -soltó despectivamente la reina de Sadistgard.

.

-Me va cualquiera que no seas tú. - desinteresado por la conversación, se quitó la vestimenta y se recostó. -

.

-No se por que me molesta si siempre es lo mismo.

.

-Exacto, por tanto, guarda silencio ¿quieres? Estoy cansado. Buenas.

.

Soltando un suspiro y un tanto resignada, se acostó al lado de su esposo, tratando de buscar cierto tipo de contacto con el.

EL chico la tomó por las muñecas y la posiciono bajo ella, quien sorprendida sonrió dulcemente. Se acercó hasta el oído de la mujer y paseó su lengua por el lóbulo del oído en forma sugerente, estremeciendo a la chica bajo de él. Pero no todo podía estar saliendo tan perfecto.

.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero no me motivas. -susurró mientras se apartaba y le daba la espalda, pasando totalmente de ella y entregandose despreocupadamente a los brazos de morfeo.

.

La chica se mordió fuertemente el labio totalmente frustrada. ¿Tan divertido era para el siempre hacerla sentir de esa forma? ¿Tan dificil era para ese hombre mostrar siquiera un poco de afecto? Era tan injusto que cualquier chica linda lograra lo que quisiera con su hombre y ella no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, sin quedarle mas que aceptarlo y no perder sus esperanzas, las cuales sentía perdidas hace tiempo.

...

...

* * *

 _ **Flash Back [Katsura POV]**_

 _ **H** ace algunos meses atrás, los grandes sabios habían decidido mi destino, y fui enviado al reino de Arian. En aquel lugar todas las cosas andaban bien, pese a mi corta edad fui bastante bien aceptado, junto con ello, establecí una cercana relación con el hijo del Rey, un muchacho de grisáceos cabellos de edad parecida a la mía, y unos años mas tarde, llego al reino un extraño sujeto llamado Shinsuke, quien a regañadientes, finalmente se hizo amigo de ambos. Pese a que solíamos discutir entre los tres, las travesuras y diversión eran cosa de todos los días, y aun que todos teníamos distintos títulos, nunca fue algo que nos importo y nos veíamos como pares de igual a igual._

 _ **L** os años transcurrieron hasta que Gintoki asumió el puesto de rey debido a la muerte de sus padres. Como apoyo, fué Takasugi quien asumió el cargo de Sota, y fue desde ese momento en que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y a salirse poco a poco de control. _

_**M** i amigo no estaba feliz de estar a cargo de todo._

 _ **É** l no quería casarse con una mujer desconocida._

 _ **E** L poder comenzó a consumir lentamente a aquel tipo y ya le desconocía._

 _ **L** a sed de sangre era incentivada por aquella mujer._

 _ **E** l reino cayó bajo un control total y se sembró el pánico en todo lugar._

 _ **V** isitas continuas al reino de Stedreng parecían tener otro propósito mas que buena relación entre los reinos. Parecía como si a Gintoki le interesara algo en específico de ese lugar._

 _ **U** na discusión con abuso de autoridad entre Gintoki y Takasugi termino en un violento acto, observando desde lejos como Shinsuke perdía uno de sus ojos a manos del Rey._

 _._

 _ **U** na carta en son de guerra llegó desde el reino amigo. ¿Por que? Ellos creen que yo no lo sabía, pero olvidaban que yo todo lo sé, y como oráculo veo las cosas aun que no lo desée. _

_**P** or un error de mi Rey y amigo cometido con la hija menor de los reyes del Stedreng, fuí entregado a aquel reino, haciendome creer que me llevaban de rehén pero... que equivocados estaban. _

_**¿Traición?** No no, si mi rey lo consideraba así, sería así y no podría oposición. _

.

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

-Si no hablas por las buenas, hablarás por las malas. -exclamó Abuto tratando de que el Oráculo le prestara atención.

.

-Ahhh querido Abuto, las cosas no se hacen así. Observa. - El chico caminó en busca de la única compañía del Oráculo en aquel lugar. Y sin pensarlo, atravesó a Elyzabeth por el pecho. - Para lograr que un Oráculo hable a la fuerza, debes someterlo a dolor o impacto y bien, aquí lo tenemos ~~~

.

-ELYYYYYYYYYYZABEEEEEEEEEEETHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - un grito desgarrador inundó todo el lugar, cayendo Katsura al suelo. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos entrando en estado de trance.

.

-Y ahora dime, ¿Que es lo que esta planeando el Reino de Arian? -cuestionó Kamui con una gran sonrisa en espera de la respuesta.

.

 _ **"El Reino de Arian esta preparando una guerra contra el Reino de Stedreng. Pero no estan solos, Sadistgard esta de aliado. "**_

-¿Sabías algo de esto? -Kamui se giró hacia Takasugi un tanto alterado-

.

-Para nada. Hasta yo mismo me sorprendo. -su rostro reflejaba asombro. ¿Como era que lo hubiese ocultado tan bien ese maldito Rey?

.

 _ **"Tu Rey no confía en ti como Sota"**_ -aquellas palabras eran dirigidas a Shinsuke.

.

-Entonces, que comienze el juego. - dando la media vuelta, Kamui salió del lugar seguido por su sota.

.

.

Volviendo del trance, Katsura comenzó comenzó a llorar descontroladamente tratando de reanimar el cuerpo inerte de su fallecido compañero.

Pero pese a las lágrimas, pudo observar a lo lejos la silueta de Takasugi, y enfadado caminó hasta él.  
.

-¡¿Por que haces esto?! ¿Por que traicionas a Gin? ¡Eres su Sota! ¡Somos amigos! ¿Que haces aliándote con los Yato? ¡Gin te necesitaba! ¡Y por eso mismo ya no confía en ti! ¿Crees que es idiota? ¡Ni siquiera ahora yo podré confiar en tí! -y entre gritos, llanto y desesperación, cayó desmayado por la fatiga, oyendo a los segundos como la puerta del lugar volvía a cerrarse.

...

...

...  
 ** _Aclaración:_ "Sota"** no es un personaje, los **"Sota" son la mano derecha de cada Rey**. Ellos también **poseen mágia y ayudan a sus Reyes en casos de batallas,** **enfermedades, etc.** Fue expicado en capitulos anteriores, ¡Para que no se confundan ;-;! Que a las chicas que dejaron el review no les pude responder por que no tienen cuenta :'( eso, les amo! (L)

* * *

 **N/A: Disculpas infinitas por tardar tanto en actualizar. La trama está, pero mi motivación esta por el suelo y no había tenido los ánimos de escribir, por eso mismo pido perdón de no haberlo hecho antes. Estoy enferma y me estoy medicando y supongo que todo eso me tiene así maaal :/  
Así que si me demoro, sobre todo ahora que ya comienza el periodo de clases, espero su comprensión ;-; y que no me dejen botada por demorarme por que si actualizaré ;-;  
Mucho amor para todas y espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo (L)  
xoxo**


End file.
